Fortaleza
by Neko C
Summary: Una palabra que perdió el significado completamente para ti cuando posaste tu mirada en esos ojos celestes...


**Se agradece a Luna-Oscura10 y a Miyako Hyuuga1912 por el pequeño beteo y ayudarme a conseguir el título.**

**Disclaimer ("Negación de derechos de autor" pa' los criollos): **

**Vocaloid me pertenecerá el día en que los quesos vuelen y que Kaito se canse de hacer la Bufanda Desnuda. Hasta que eso pase, el control lo tiene Yamaha y compañías aliadas.**

**Advertencias (como si no me conocieran): **

**-Twincest.**

**-Alto contenido azucarado: no apto para diabéticos ni para personas propensas a vomitar arco iris.**

***Viendo las advertencias, se retira***

**-.-.-.-.-**

"**Fortaleza" (Por Neko C.)**

Despertar y darte cuenta de que no tenías ni la más mínima idea de dónde estabas, definitivamente podía lograr en ti una cara que era para fotografiar. Estabas en el lugar incorrecto, tu ropa lo delataba desde la primera mirada. Tanta gente a tu alrededor, algunos abanicándote con improvisados abanicos hechos de hojas y estudios, comprobado tu ritmo cardiaco y haciéndote preguntas innecesarias tampoco te devolvían la paz.

Te levantaste de la silla en la cual te habían dejado y abrumaste de preguntas a la pobre alma a tu lado, que -para tu suerte- resultó ser Miki, sobre el estado de la persona más importante para ti como si fuera el fin de todo el mundo. Recibir una risa de su parte no te fue satisfactorio al principio, mas que te guiara por los corredores blancos a pasos demasiado lentos -a tu parecer- hacia el centro de tus quejas y anhelos logró un pequeño reconforte.

No pudiste evitar sentirte un completo idiota mientras recorrías el lugar, ¿verdad? Tampoco ponerte a reflexionar temas de tu vida fue algo ineludible. Y bueno, considerando quién eras, todo lo que tuviste que pasar y lo que debiste haber hecho en esos momentos en vez de desmayarte, valían unos cuantos segundos de divagaciones.

Mejor, comencemos desde el principio: frente los ojos de la farándula desde los catorce años, eras Len Kagamine, conocido cantante japonés y perteneciente al grupo Vocaloid, shota a más no poder -aunque "Spice!" cambió las perspectivas de muchos sobre eso-, aclamado por millones de personas en el mundo, que se desvivían con sólo escucharte suspirar con tu armoniosa voz, hermano gemelo y compañero de duetos de Rin Kagamine, con quien compartías un gran repertorio de canciones conmovedoras y éxitos instantáneos, ya fuese por ser una tragedia o una canción inmoralmente correcta... pero salteémoslos esos detalles sin importancia, a nadie le interesan.

Lo importante en ese instante, a tus transcurridos veinticinco, para ti fue la persona que siempre pensaste que eras: alguien decidido, luchador y, sobre todo, fuerte, ese tipo de hombre que podía construir una casa resistente para tus seres queridos desde los cimientos con sus propias manos y sin la ayuda de nadie. Fortalezas que no estaban infundadas, lo dejaste muy en claro al pelear por lo que amabas y enfrentar al mundo sin armas, pero con una voz que se escuchaba hasta los lugares más recónditos y las montañas más altas, logrando cosas que, tal vez, nadie antes había concebido como posibles. Sí, podría decirse que eras indestructible en esas áreas.

...Y, aún así, no pudiste con lo que acontecía unas horas atrás en la sala de la cual te sacaron desmayado.

Suspiraste y tu acompañante no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Vamos, si te veías adorable con esa cara de frustración. Parecía que al fin habías encontrado tu talón de Aquiles, aunque no quisieras admitirlo, mucho menos considerando qué tan importante era esto para los dos y la cantidad de apoyo que deseabas dar en esos momentos cruciales. Recriminarte mentalmente una y otra vez no haría que el tiempo volviera atrás, debiste aceptarlo.

—Llegamos —La palabra que heló tu mente en tiempo record y te dejó tan seca la garganta como el desierto del Sahara.

La puerta frente a ti llevaba a una habitación distinta a la que suponías estaría ella, debiste de estar en el mundo de los sueños forzosos mucho más de lo que pensaste. Miki te miró por unos instantes y te dio unas cuantas palmadas en tu firme espalda, de verdad las necesitabas. Luego, te dejó solo frente a la madera, en la indecisión total que en muy contados momentos de tu vida has sentido con tanta intensidad -los cuales siempre eran por causa de la misma persona, por supuesto-.

Un pequeño golpe a la puerta para anunciar tu presencia fue respondido por una ligera voz femenina. De seguro, el aire en tus pulmones te resultó escaso cuando tomaste el pomo metálico y lo giraste, dándote paso a estar junto al ser que más amabas en el mundo: tu hermana, novia, amante, compañera, como quisieran llamarle, el punto aquí es que era sólo tuya, tu Rin; esa que en ese instante se ocupaba de cargar un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y mirarte con dulzura infinita, a pesar de las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos y el evidente cansancio reflejado en los mismos. Incluso la luz se volvió lenta en comparación a ti acercándote a su lado. Y allí fue cuando tu corazón dio un salto tan grande que aporreó a tu cerebro y llegó hasta la punta de tus pies, antes de volver a su posición original.

Pequeña era el adjetivo que afloró en tu mente sin pensarlo, cosa que complementaba con su aspecto frágil y angelical, pero que era capaz de hacerte doblegar hasta el punto de que podías sentir pequeñas lágrimas en tus pestañas y casi cayendo por tus mejillas. Incluso aunque pudieras haber articulado una palabra en ese momento, con seguridad no lo hubieras hecho por miedo a despertar a la pequeña criatura ante ti.

Len Kagamine, el que siempre luchó porque el mundo aceptara el amor que tanto le profesaba a su gemela en canciones que iban mucho más que la ficción, que tomó su mano, la abrazó y besó en público sin que críticas malintencionadas e insultos le importasen, quien juró ante los ojos de Dios que protegerías hasta con tu propia vida y alma a la mujer que reposaba a tu lado... observa con dicha el fruto de tu amor, tu victoria frente a la sociedad y la nueva niña de tus ojos: Sayumi Kagamine.

Con sólo ver tu cara era obvio, ella despertaba sentimientos en ti que de seguro nunca supiste que tenías. Definitivamente, fue la oponente más pequeña que has tenido, pero la única que pudo mover tu mundo con tanta fuerza como en esos momentos. Nueve meses no alcanzaron para prepararte para semejante enfrentamiento. Tu cara lo delataba y Rin -que estaba tan nerviosa como tú, puedo asegurarlo- sólo podía sonreír con ternura y tatarear de manera suave "proof of life".

Finalmente, hiciste tu movimiento. Acercaste una mano temblorosa con toda la suavidad del mundo al pequeño cráneo de tu hija, acariciándolo con un cuidado casi igual al que utilizarías al tocar el hielo más fino. Contorneaste su fina nariz, los párpados cerrados y el corto cabello que ella poseía; era igual a su madre (o tal vez a ti, nunca lo sabremos) y no pudiste emocionarte aún más. No llevabas ni cinco minutos de conocerla y ya se había ganado un hueco tan grande en tu corazón como lo ocupaba Rin. Miraste, entonces, a tu amada y le plantaste el beso más grande y tierno que pudiste. Y, a pesar de que el ocaso estuviera haciendo acto de presencia, la habitación parecía iluminada por esos ojos celestes que te cautivaron desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —Una pregunta que te llegó desprevenido, pero anunciando una oportunidad que no ibas a desperdiciar.

Con torpeza, te sentaste al lado de Rin y pusiste tus brazos en forma de cuenco, preparado -o no tanto- para recibir el pequeño paquete en tus manos. Te acercaste a ella y tu amada depositó el pequeño cuerpito delicadamente entre tu pecho y brazos. Por más que la pequeña no pesara más de cuatro kilos, sentías como si tus extremidades estuvieran hechas de gelatina y que cederían en cualquier instante ante el peso -cosa que agradeciste que no sucediera-. Tu corazón latía a mil por hora y sentías como si fuera a explotar, pero seguías en pie con tu hija. Nuevamente, volviste a tocar la cabecita frente a ti, embelezado a más no poder con la inocencia angelical que ella despedía.

Te aventuraste un poco más con tu índice, llegando a su cuello y pecho, donde un pequeño corazón latía al ritmo del tuyo y dándote las gracias por darle la vida, los brazos estaban llenos de pliegues de piel... y, cuando llegaste al final de los mismos, una manita tomó tu dedo por acto reflejo, lo cual no pudo provocarte más que lágrimas de alegría.

—Es... hermosa —Lograste articular, sin despegar la vista de tu niña.

—¿Verdad? Igualita a mí —Respondió Rin, sacándote una pequeña pero sonora risa y un beso eufórico en sus labios.

Después de unos minutos de ese alboroto, el bultito entre tus brazos comenzó a moverse, captando tu atención y notando como unos ojos grandes y celestes miraban los tuyos con duda e incomprensión.

—Hola, soy tu papá —dijiste, a la vez que movías el dedo cautivo en la diminuta mano —. Bienvenida al mundo, Sayumi —Ella te respondió con un leve bostezo, mas tú no te detuviste a contemplar algo como eso, necesitabas sacar de tu pecho las palabras que te carcomían por dentro —. Sé que es un lugar duro, pero prometo que haré todo lo posible para protegerte, mi amor...

—Confía en él —intervino tu gemela —, sé por experiencia que es alguien muy fuerte y que nunca rompe sus promesas.

Y allí estabas, en el cuarto número tres de la sección de maternidad del hospital privado de Tokio, al lado de las dos mujeres que más amabas en este mundo, tu princesa y princesita, casi cayéndote a pedazos, pero a la vez sintiéndote más fuerte a cada segundo. Porque tenías dos buenas razones por las cuales pelear y mantenerte en pie, por más que la opinión pública se fuera en su contra, el acoso periodístico los agobiara día a día y la gente no entendiera los sentimientos albergados en tu corazón. Nadie podría haberte quitado ni en un millón de años esa sensación del corazón.

—Gracias por estar aquí, por ver tus ojos y sentir tu corazón. Sayumi... ¡gracias por nacer!

**-.-.-.-.-**

**El nombre Sayumi significa, literalmente, "mi princesita".**

**La idea original viene de una carta que pensaba hacerle a mi padre en su día, claro que mucho menos azucarada, pero que nunca pudo ser.**

**Espero no haber causado diabetes masiva ni vómitos de arco iris en algunos lectores.**

**Por ahora... vuelvo a las sombras.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
